1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle wheel chock and more specifically to a vertically disposed wheel chock for tandem wheels which engages opposed tread surfaces on the pneumatic tires on a pair of tandem wheels. The wheel chock includes a pair of longitudinally movable members with each member including a wedge-shaped member for engagement with the curved tread surface of a pneumatic tire on each tandem wheel with one member engaging the tread surfaces below the axes of rotation of the wheels and the other member engaging the tread surfaces above the axes of rotation of the wheels. A mechanism moves the members toward each other and locks them in tire engaging position in a manner to prevent the tandem wheels from rolling in relation to each other and a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel chocks of generally wedge-shaped configuration are well known and are employed to prevent a vehicle wheel from rolling along a supporting surface. When a vehicle such as a truck, semitrailer, recreational vehicle and the like is equipped with tandem wheels, efforts have been made to provide chocks positioned between the adjacent tandem wheels to prevent the wheels from rolling. The following U.S. patents relate to wheel chocks of this general type.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,975
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,424
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,936
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,480
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,489
While the above patents disclose various types of chocks, none of the patents discloses the specific structure of the movable wedge-shaped members and the interconnection between the members and the mechanism for moving the movable members as incorporated into this invention.